


A Corporal Named "Levi"

by majesthicc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesthicc/pseuds/majesthicc
Summary: a poem about humanity's strongest.





	

**"I plundered** **the seven seas;**  

**Sailed high against the north.**

**But the blood shed, broken promises**

**Of my beloved companions,**

**Have they been all for naught?**

 

**These grasses were once innocent;**

**Pure verdanted hue.**

**Now coated with rusty blood,**

**Exposing the dismal truth—**

**This is the beginning of the end**

**We've all ensued.**

**Once, I caught a glimpse,**

**Of someone's death forecoming.**

**I simply closed my eyes**.

**Truly a moronic attempt,**

**To shut out the screams.**

**I heard it nonetheless,**

**And tears begged to stream.**

 

**Her screams of terror,**

**Redundant in my mind.**

**My cowardice led her to death,**

**This be my arduous lesson**

**'Til world's end.**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**Yet my face remains stoic,**

**Never showing a hint of emotion.**

**But within I's a complete havoc**

**Beyond all redemption."**

 

These are but the words,

Nevermore will be spoken,

By mere silent lips.

Whose cries' eternally concealed,

And soul long died—

A corporal named

Levi.


End file.
